


Trust

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica does not trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Can you trust me Veronica?" Logan looked up with dark eyes. "You've said you loved me. That's usually the pinnacle of a relationship. Saying you love someone and having it returned, but it's not for you. For you the most important thing is if you trust someone. But I don't think you do. I don't think you trust anyone."

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"And that's why we've never worked, and why it will never work with anyone else. Because you can never trust anyone enough to let them close, and even when we love you there's only so many time we can be faced with your distrust before we give up."

Logan stood and walked from the empty room. Maybe one day he'd have the guts to say it to her face.


End file.
